Those Eyes
by The Not-So-Pro Writer
Summary: "It's something about those eyes" Red had took a long time to come to terms with his feelings for Green and the only thing left was to tell him. OriginalShipping. Criticism is needed.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down from the heavens as a flash of lightning lit up the sky followed by a roar of thunder. Red shoved his hands into his pockets as he slowly walked along the soggy dirt path leading to Viridian City. It had been a while since he had come down from Mt Silver, 4 years to be exact, but he needed to see him. He needed to see Green.

A rustle in the bush to the side of the road caught Red's attention. He smiled as a male Nidoran ran from one bush to the other. For a second he got the feeling of nostalgia, remembering times from his childhood when he first started his Pokemon journey. The feeling passed as the Nidoran jumped into another bush on the opposite side of the path.

Red suddenly stopped as he felt a rumble in the earth. It started off small but started to grow. Then he heard it, the loud cries of Pokemon. Up ahead Red could see a dark form making its way towards him but with another flash of lightning Red could make out at least 30 Nidoking and Nidoqueen and they were charging right at him.

"I need you" Red yelled as he threw two Pokeball's into the air. They opened and in a flash a Venusaur and Poliwrath took stance in front of their trainer, ready to protect him with their lives.

"Frenzy Plant and Surf" Red commanded. Venusaur gained a green glow as he reared up on his hind legs and then slammed his front ones back into the ground. Large vines covered in thorns broke through the soft dirt and split the herd up.

Poliwrath used one of the vines to get into the air. He created an orb of water between his hands and launched it at the ground. The orb exploded, creating a tidal wave that hit into the herd.

The many Nidoking and Nidoqueen roared in pain and the majority of them fled off the path and into the woods. However 2 Nidoking and 1 Nidoqueen remained and they seemed to be raged. The 3 giant beasts gave out a roar and all 3 began charging up Hyper beams.

"Return" Red called, returning his 2 most trusted partners. The triple Hyper beam's were launched but Red jumped and rolled out of the way, the beams creating an explosion behind him, causing dirt to fly everywhere. Red reached for another 2 pokeball's, "Your turn" he said, sending out an Espeon and Snorlax.

Snorlax stomped on the ground as he emerged from the ball and Espeon landed on his shoulder, glaring at the poison/ground-types.

"Yawn and Shadow ball" Red commanded. Snorlax let out a yawn that created a bubble that floated over and popped in front of the Nidoking and Nidoqueen. The three giants let out their own yawns as they became drowsy. Espeon the. Jumped from Snorlax's shoulder and shot 3 balls of darkness, one for each titan.

The three of them let out cries of agony and then fall into the dirt face first. Red took this chance and threw 3 empty Pokeball's at the titan's capturing each one. The ball's didn't stay though, they vanished in a white light on their way to Professor Oak's lab.

"Well done Red"

Red froze slightly at the sound of his voice and then smiled. He returned Snorlax but Espeon stayed by his side. Red turned and felt his face warm up at the sight of Green standing next to his Pidgeot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mind taking a look at my Pokemon?" Red asked Nurse Joy as he handed her his 6 pokeballs.

"Or course dear" the pinkette replied and took the minimized balls and disappeared through the doors behind her.

Red turned and smiled at the warmth he felt every time he entered a Pokémon Centre. "So Red, what brings you down here?"

Red looked to his left where be spotted Green holding 2 mugs of coffee. Red took the mug and smiled at his childhood friend, "This and that" he replied. Now he was here standing in front of Green he had lost all confidence.

"Oh, here's me thinking you came all this way to see me" Green replied and chuckled to himself then made his way to the seating area. Red adjusted his cap, hoping it would somehow hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

Red joined Green on the couch and took a sip from his coffee, "How have things been at the gym?" Red asked.

"They've been good. Haven't lost in a few weeks, the trainers aren't what they used to be" Green replied. "How are things at the league?" He asked.

Red shrugged, "They're good I suppose. Not many challengers, in fact the last one was with Lance a few weeks back. He really want's to be champion again" Red replied and took another sip.

Green laughed, "Yeah, I still remember his face when I won against him" Green said, "he went all red, I'm surprised his head didn't explode."

The two men went into a laughing fit and leaned back on the couch. The laughs died down and Red noticed his hand was really close to Green's. He took a deep breath and moved it over a few inches until his hand was resting on top of Green's.

Green tensed up for a few second and turned to Red. Their eyes lingered on each others and a small smile grew on both of their lips. Green would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for Red other than friendship. In fact a fee years ago he felt like he was in love with the red eyed trainer but he didn't think Red returned those feelings to he never acted on them. But looking into his eyes Green could feel the love that Red felt for him.

Green took a shaky breath and then closed the distance between them, his lips pressing against the other mans. Red felt his heart leap in his chest and melted into the kiss. He felt Green's hand cup his face and Red intertwined their fingers. In this moment Red felt the happiest he has ever felt. Happier than the day he stated his journey and happier than the day he became champion. He felt on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.


End file.
